Festival
by Jeffrei Star
Summary: The Absolute Zeroes are having a festival on their new Terra and the Storm Hawks are invited. Theres adventure, kidnapping, and lotsa love [and i mean LOVE]. summery sucks...please read [DAxAxPxMC][JxF][SxOC]


_Hey this is Jeffrei Star. First off apologies on my lack of updating! I've been having MAJOR writer's block...tear. I'd like to give a special thanks to my co-author Prince Kris, who without this story wouldn't even exist, so...THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU!!!!_

_All characters of Storm Hawks belong to Nerd Corp._

_All other characters...belong to Prince Kris and Jeffrei Star._

_Warning: This story contains male on male, female on female, Radarr humping Junko's stuffed animal, and a splash of drama action and why not alittle romance! If you don't like or approve of any of these don't read on and tell me about how you don't like or approve of any of these. Click the pretty back button. Its what its there for._

_Note: If I misspell ANYTHING I'm sorry...tear and if any uber Storm Hawks nerds catch a informational mistake don't bite my head off ok. Please?_

_This story also may or may not contain scenes of sexual acts, just in case it doesn't we have the TEEN rating. If a chapter contains sexual activity there will be a huge warning about it before the chapter starts. _

_Please Enjoy _

_Loves,_

_Jeffrei Star _

_AND_

_Prince Kris_

The sun peeked over the horizon, rays of gold washing over the mountain peaks. The snow glistened, it was so beautiful, almost mesmerizing. As the sun rose over the peaks it washed over the sleepy town. It was like the beginning of one of those child-friendly movies. As the wave of gold seeped through the town people were getting up. Shops were setting up, mother's were starting breakfast. The silence and tranquility of it all was intoxicating. Well until the silence was broken by a loud;

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Followed by a smash, crash, and snow cascading down, covering the source of the disturbance. Of course by now the "hosers" of Terra Nord were used to the Absolute Zeroes and the rockin' lifestyle they brought with them. They were good business to, seeing as how they all ate alot and even though their Ice Grinders were made to handle the extreme and somewhat idiotic stuff they did the vehicles were always in need of a good fix. And at that repair shop is where our story really takes off.

"Oi now come on. Get that there Ice Grinder spotless, I wanna be able ta see me face in it." The four armed humanoid Ruinie said, all hands on her hips and sides as she watched one of her two workers. It was hard to find a good mechanic on Terra Nord, let alone two. Ruinie just handled the money...most of the time she wasn't sure what needed to be done to anything brought in, she just had faith in her two boys.

First there was her little brother, who like his sister, had four arms. Yuruinie was a fast worker but he was only doing this because his sister paid well, fixing things...was just so boring to him. Then there was Akimi. No one on Nord was sure what he was...just that he looked girly. Akimi was shorter then most people with a slender body covered in pale baby pink fur. Like a calico cat his fur was decorated with a very patches of pale color. Baby blue, lavender, and white. He had a long tail that swished boredly behind him and two...quiet large ears. The most interesting part about him was his bright honey colored eyes that seemed to have this...glow behind them.

"That means get it movin' Kimi!" Ruinie said with a small smile. "And you start on that...that..." Ruinie pointed to a vehicle, sadly not even knowing its name. Yuruinie sighed and nodded, going towards it. "Why is your sister so bossy?" Akimi asked softly when Ruinie left the room. "Cause she thinks if there's a smudge on that there Grinder the Zero won't pay up." "But...you know he will." "Ya well...thats Ru for ya." They worked not uttering a word to one another, the sound of Akimi cleaning and Yuruinie hitting something was the only noise between them. This was a normal day for them. Akimi didn't really like talking while he worked, unless their was something worth talking about, and Yuruinie thought Akimi was gay and way to girly to associate with. With this in mind it was no wonder Akimi gave a small surprised look when Yuruinie addressed him. "Do you hear...whistling?" Akimi looked over at him and paused, his ear twitched. "Is it Ruinie?" "Nah she don't know how to whistle..." "Well..its coming this way." Akimi turned to look at the garage door which could be opened from the outside or inside, he brushed the bright orange hair from his eyes. They both heard a small creak as the door shuttered and was pulled open. Akimi swore he heard Yuruinie mentally groan. He wasn't a fan of the Absolute Zeroes and there they stood, minus Suzi Lu and the girls. Billy Rex in the middle, with Bobby Bones and Davey Digger at his sides, Davey had a large bandage on along with his grin, since he was the one who woke everyone up with his crash. Sadly the bandage didn't come from the crash, it came from Suzi Lu since after all..he woke everyone up.

"How's it goin', eh? Ice Grinder fixed up all nice and pretty like?" Billy asked, his grin growing impossibly large, Akimi was afraid it may fall off. "Aww...and ya even shined 'er up for me, well ain't you a sweetie?" And it grew larger. Akimi got up and gave his timid smile. "She should be runnin' like she was new now." Billy got on his Ice Grinder and started it up like it was a motorcycle. "Listen ta that thing pur there Billy, sounds like she's ready for some damage, eh?" Bobby said, checking out the work Akimi had done. Davey nodded in agreement. "I think I should bring mine in...she's abit bruised and beaten." "She'd dead." Bobby said. "You crunched her on the ice remember?" He playfully hit Davey who winced and grinned. Akimi heard Yuruinie mentally screaming "GET THE HELL OUT NOW! GO PAY AND LEEEAVVVVVEEE!!!!!" Billy got up and handed the money to Akimi, entering way to far into his personal space. "Ya did nice." Yuruinie stomped up and grabbed the money, it was an excuse for him to leave the stupidity in the work room. "An uptight lil hoser, eh?" Akimi wasn't sure what a hoser was, nor did he want to know, but he nodded politely. Billy's grin twitched as he leaned in and stole a quick peck on the lips, the boys snickering. Akimi blushed hard, his face heating up rapidly. "That's how my species says 'thanks'." Bobby and Davey knew he was full of shit but bit their lips to keep quiet. "See ya 'round, eh? Don't be a stranger!" Billy got on his Ice Grinder and started her up, his friends went outside and clamored onto Bobby's and they drove up. Some snow got into the garage and Akimi went to clean it. After all...no one else would.

Miles away the Condor flew lazily in the sky as it drifted on auto-pilot. Stork busy fixing the small amount of damage caused by the Cyclonian Talons from awhile ago. He was only doing it now because he hadn't found the time. The atmosphere seemed so...dull and boring. Junko was sitting on the floor trying to build a castle of cards. Whenever he looked away Finn, who was lounging in a chair listening to music, would lean over and blow them over, only to return back to his position, looking at the ceiling innocently. Piper was in the back, probably reading. Radarr was in the kitchen looking for something to snack on. And Aerrow was standing silently looking out the window as they drifted like a cloud. A heavy metal cloud...

Junko turned around to find more cards and Finn grinned, He slowly leaned over and blew. The card castle toppled to the ground. Junko whipped around. "Aw man..why does this keep happening? You should have seen it Finn, it got really big when you went to the bathroom, then it just fell." Stork raised an eyebrow as he worked, wondering if the Wallop was truly this dense. "Yea man wonder what's goin on with that...maybe its like..." He leaned in close. "A ghost." Stork snorted and rolled his eyes as he kept working. "A ghost?" Junko asked. "What are you a parrot? Yea a ghost. A ghost who doesn't like card castles at that." Even Aerrow had to snicker quietly at this. Junko's eyes grew abit. "No way Finn there's no ghost..." He crossed his arms and looked away. "Your lying..." He opened one eye and looked at Finn. "Right?" "No way! Didn't Stork tell you?" "Tell me what?" Junko leaned back as Finn leaned closer. "About the ghost he's been trying to get rid of." Stork twitched and slowly turned to Finn and gave him a "what the hell is wrong with you?" look. "Yea he hasn't been able to make an invention to get rid of it. And...I dunno if I should say.." Finn looked over and grinned, Radarr was watching, eating a cookie grinning about to spook Junko. "Say it!" Junko begged. "Well Junko..this ghost..." He gulped and looked around looking as if he would whisper. "LIKES TO EAT WALLOPS!" The second he said that Radarr jumped on his head and Junko jumped up screaming loudly. "AHHHH GET IT OFF! GET THE FUZZY GHOST OFF!" Stork snorted, stopping to watch. Aerrow laughed and walked over. "Funny Finn this ghost looks alot like Radarr." He said pulling Radarr off Junko. Radarr grinned innocently, cookie crumbs around his mouth. Junko paused and blinked. "FINN!" "Hehe...maybe the ghost possessed Radarr?" Before Junko could say anything Piper walked in with a big grin. "I've got good news!"

They all gathered around as Piper interested a disk and they all stared at the screen. The screen fuzzed abit. "Ello? Ello? This thing even workin'?" A female with a heavy Canadian accent asked. "Hey isn't that the snow bunny chick?" Finn asked. Radarr shushed him. The fuzz cleared and there stood Suzi Lu. "Ello there Storm Hawks! Its me, Suzi Lu!" Bobby peeked from the corner of the screen and waved only to be pulled away by Davey. As Suzi spoke the three boys fought for a chance to wave at the camera. Suzi ignored them. "Any whoo I didn't just send ya a fancy message for nuttin. Remember the Terra ya sent us to, eh? Terra Nord. Well they ain't hosers no more I'll tell you what now and they're throwing alittle festival thing in two days. We was wonderin' if ya like ta join us in what not. It lasts five days and on the last day we're havin' a big race across the Terra. The prize is a whole buncha crystals and- " "FOOD! LOTSA FOOD!" One of the boys yelled. "If you boys don't shut up!...Anyway hope ta see ya there!" Suzi growled and went to hit someone as the screen fuzzed up. There was a silence. "Well?" Asked Piper. "Joy...a party, probably ending in pain, misery, destruction..." "Piper getting knocked up." Finn added playfully before being hit hard. "Ow! I was kiddin'!" Finn rubbed his face and grinned. "But man...A PARTY!" He high fived Junko. "Not to mention the race across the terra." Aerrow said with a smile. "Stork how long till we can get to Terra Nord?" Stork walked to the controls. "A few hours..give or take..." He grumbled. "Least I can work on the ship in peace...and in the," he shuttered, "cold."

_Well thats one chapter down alot more to go..._

_PK: Hopefully you won't get writers block again_

_If I hope I've got you..._

_PK: True..._

_JS/PK: Now click the pretty "Review" button! _

_Chapter 2 coming soon._


End file.
